The Black Wolves and the Snakes
by cherry blossom princess
Summary: They lost their families…they lost everything…the only thing they have is each other and their bundle of joy. They lost everything under the hands of….? They know who it was that destroyed their lives…they know he is…they know what he looks like…and…now t
1. Chapter 1

**The Wolves and the Snakes**

Summery:

They lost their families…they lost everything…the only thing they have is each other and their bundle of joy. They lost everything under the hands of….? They know who it was that destroyed their lives…they know he is…they know what he looks like…and…now they want revenge!**

* * *

**

Chapter One

It was a peaceful morning…well that was until the cries of the little woke them up and also at the same time the alarm clock went off…lazily a auburn haired girl got up, she was about to stand when a pair of arms reached out and grabbed her waist to pull her back towards the bed. She turned around…

"Syaoran…" she started off lazily

"Hmm?"

"I have to feed the twins…"

"Its okay, I'll feed them…you get ready for school, you take longer than I do"

"Okay, thanks" and with that she kissed him lightly on the lips and got up to take a shower.

Syaoran lazily got up and walked out of the room and into the nursery which was the room next to theirs. He went in to find Akito and Keitaro feeding them and cradling them

"Guys..." he started off

"Yea?" they responded in unison

"its okay you guys don't have to do it, I'll feed them" he told them, although he appreciated that they came in to help all the time considering they were always busy and they haven't had a good nights sleep in a while.

"Its okay...We love them; they're our nephew and niece. So we don't mind" Keitaro said

"Yea, we don't mind. So don't worry about it" Akito added

Giving a sigh, Syaoran walked towards the two as they cuddled the twins and fed them. We went up to Keitaro and took Ying Fa out of his hands.

"Did you have a nice sleep Ying Fa?" he asked her

"Dada…" was her reply. He chuckled at this

"Dada?" came the voice from Akito's arms

"Yes Xiao Lang, daddy's here" he told Xiao Lang

"And so is mommy" came the voice form the door.

There leaning on the side of the door was Sakura in her school uniform. She started to walk towards everyone.

"MAMA!" Xiao Lang cried out as he tries to reach for his mother

"I'm here Xiao Lang" she says as she walks up to Akito and takes Xiao Lang out of his arms. She then turns to Syaoran

"Honey, you should get ready, we have to go to school in half an hour" Sakura told him. He nods and gives Ying Fa to Keitaro and goes out of the room to get changed.

"So Sakura… you nervous about going to a new school?" Keitaro asks

"nah...And I have Syaoran with me" she told him

"Yea, so there's nothing she should be nervous about" came the voice of Syaoran from outside the room

We walks in and stands next to her

"We should go, or we'll be late" he told her. She nodded and turned towards Keitaro and Akito

"is it okay if you guys babysit today, cause you guys are the only ones that we trust to take care of the twins.." she asked them

"Its okay…we wouldn't be comfortable having strangers looking after them" Akito said

"Okay, thanks guys" she said to them and gave Xiao Lang to Akito. She then kisses Xiao Lang and Ying Fa on the forehead and gave Akito and Keitaro a kiss on the cheek. Syaoran also gave both Xiao Lang and Ying Fa a kiss on the forehead

And with that they both left for their first day of school…

As Syaoran parked their car when they got to the school, their were many people standing there staring at them like they were gods…the guys were drooling at the sight of Sakura in her school uniform and the girls were all giggling and looking at Syaoran. Then…

"Hey sweety..What you doing with this ugly bitch here, wouldn't you rather be with me…the MOST beautiful girl there is to walk on this planet?" a girl with blond hair and brown eyes asks Syaoran as she walks up towards the couple

"Who are you calling a bitch" Sakura asks her. You can't tell that she was pissed and was going to kill the girl for calling her a bitch, and so was Syaoran as he glares at the girl…

"Forget it Sakura and let go to class…we can deal with her later" Syaoran tells Sakura…she looks at him and sighs…

"Okay..Let's go" but then she turns around to the blond girl

"Watch out, cause next time your sooo going to get it if you call me a bitch again" she told the blond girl

Then she turns around and walks off with Syaoran to get their schedule from the office. As they continued to walk they notice the stares they were getting…and Syaoran was glaring at any guy that was staring at Sakura, even if it were a glance.

Once they reached the office, they walked up to the lady

"Hello miss…we're the new students and we're here to get our schedules" Sakura asks the lady nicely

"Ah yes, are you Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li?" she asks them. They nod

"okay…these are your schedules, you two are in all of your classes together, and welcome to Seiju High, my name is Kaho Mizuki, I'm the receptionist here and also I would be your math's teacher" she told them

"That would be nice, okay we have to go to our class now, so see you next time in class" Sakura said as she and Syaoran bowed to her and walked out of the office and went to look for their class.

When they found the class room, Syaoran opened the door without any care and stepped into the class room. Everyone in the room went quiet and stared at the couple walking into the class room as if it were nothing to disrupt the teacher when he was talking.

The teacher looked at Sakura and Syaoran and smiled

"So you guys are the new students, you guys want to introduce yourselves to the class?" she asked them

"No" was Syaoran's reply. Terada-Sensei gave him a stern look and he gave out a sigh

"Fine might as well, come on Sakura you wan to say anything?" he asked her, she looked at him and smiled…a smile that could warm up anyone's heart

"Sure…I'll go first" she told him…he nodded, so they both turned to the class and Sakura said…

"Hi everyone, my name is Sakura Kinomoto, I am 17 years old" once she finished, she noticed all the guys staring at her with lust in their eyes

"Syaoran Li, 18 years old…" he said "and if anyone were to touch Sakura or talk to her in anyway that I wouldn't like will die a painful death" he then threatened to the class in a threatening voice. The class was shocked at the last statement and the guys in the class were starting to get scared, well all except for one boy who sniggered and said…

"What are you going to do? Shoot us with a gun?" he asked as if he were mocking Syaoran

Syaoran turns to him and says in a low and scary voice..

"You wouldn't know, I might have one…"

"Syaoran! Don't talk to them like that…they after all are you classmates" Terada-Sensei told him. Syaoran turns to Terada-Sensei

"well I don't care what you like…I will not tolerate any of these perverted guys putting one finger or talking to her in any way, unless I trust them…" he told Terada-Sensei…he knew the class was listening so he added…

"Considering she is my fiancée" everyone in the class was shocked when he said that. He smirked knowing that all the guys in the class was upset that Sakura was engaged, so they couldn't have a go at her behind his back…

Everyone believed him…all except the guy that spoke up before…

"How can you guys be engaged, you're like 18 years old and she is 17 years old?" the boy asked, totally not believing what Syaoran had said…

"Well we are…and the same with you girls go anywhere near Syaoran and your dead!" Sakura spoke up

Syaoran smirked at this.

"And if you don't believe us…have a look at this" she says as she and Syaoran showed everyone their engagement rings to everyone.

Everyone was shocked but with the evidence that was shown they now know its true that Sakura and Syaoran are engaged.

"Okay that's enough kids" came the voice of Terada-Sensei. Everyone then looked in his direction

"Sakura, Syaoran you two can sit wherever you want…and considering these two are new we won't have class today so you can get to know each other" he told the class….everyone cheered except Sakura and Syaoran who didn't really care considering they are really smart because they were homeschooled and finished everything.

Then everyone started to crowd Sakura and Syaoran and started to ask them questions. Sakura and Syaoran were starting to get pissed with all the questions until….

ring ring came the sound of Syaoran's phone…he picked it up casually even though its against the school rules to have mobile phones in school

"hello," he said into the phone, "uh huh, they're crying to much…umm…okay just bring them here and Sakura and I will keep a eye on them it doesn't matter any way, we have no classes today…uh huh ok, be here as quick as you can….uh huh…WHAT? You're here…sigh…alright bring them in, bye" he then hung up and turned to Sakura

"Akito and Keitaro are coming, they were having trouble with them and Keitaro said that their here and that they are going to bring them and we can keep an eye on them for today" he told her

"Okay…I was beginning to miss them anyway" she told him. They knew the whole class was staring at them trying to figure out what they were going on about, but they just ignored them.

Then the door slid open, and stood there was Keitaro and Akito with something in both their arms…the girls in class were staring at them with dreamy eyes and sighing intently.

Then a small voice cam from both Akito and Keitaro's arms…

"MAMA!"

"DADA!"

**To be continued**

* * *

I hope you all like this story…I'm going to write this story and the Black Wolves at the same time so yea…please review once you have read this chapter…I really want to know what you think of this story, the idea came to me like in the middle of the night so I had to get up and write notes down half way through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

hope you guys like this chapter…and I forgot to mention that the new school that Sakura and Syaoran are attending is Seiju High

* * *

**Recap**

_Then the door slid open, and stood there was Keitaro and Akito with something in both their arms…the girls in class were staring at them with dreamy eyes and sighing intently. _

_Then a small voice cam from both Akito and Keitaro's arms…_

"_MAMA!" _

"_DADA!"_

**Chapter 2**

"Hey!" Akito cried out to Sakura and Syaoran enthusiastically

"Hey" both Syaoran and Sakura replied, not as enthusiastic but it was okay…considering they are really annoyed with all the attention that they are receiving from their 'fellow classmate'

Akito and Keitaro started to walk towards Sakura and Syaoran, and that was when the other students in the class noticed the babies that both Keitaro and Akito are cradling in their arms.

"awww….they are absolutely adorable, are they your cousins?" the blond girl that called Sakura a bitch earlier that day

Sakura glared at the girl as she tries to take Ying Fa from Keitaro's arms, she was about to yell at her but Syaoran bet her to it…

"Hey you! What are you trying to do picking her up?" Syaoran asked coldly. He is very protective of Sakura as she is with him, but when it came to their children, he is even more protective because they are so vulnerable.

"I do have a name Syaoran, and its Faye Udo…but you can call me Faye sweetie," she replied innocently "and I was just going to pick them up and cuddle them for a bit, isn't that okay? I mean I doubt these kids have anything to do you. So why do you care?" she added

"I _care_ because these children are my-"Syaoran was cut off by Sakura

"Udo…I was just wondering, if you called some girl a bitch. What would you call the girls children?" she asked with a smirk on, Syaoran understood what she meant when remembering what happened this morning and he too starts to smirk.

Thought the rest of the class were confused as were Akito and Keitaro. Everyone was staring at Faye to hear her response.

"If I called some girl a bitch…then I would call her children…" she started thinking "…I would call them little bastards, that's what I would call them" she finally said

Most of the students in the class gasped once hearing what she had said. They knew that Faye was a bitch but never knew she could be this…how would you put it….EVIL and MEAN.

Akito and Keitaro on the other hand put all the puzzles together and thought about why Sakura had asked that blond girl what she would call the children of a girl that she calls a bitch….then it clicked. They instantly knew that the blond girl had called Sakura, their sister…well kind of…a bitch and also she had called their nephew and niece bastards. Both wanted to hit her really hard, but considering the twins were in their arms they didn't want them to get hurt in any way.

Syaoran on the other hand had his hands balled in a fist and was having trouble controlling his anger. He was staring at the floor trying to calm down, but he couldn't so he looked up and straight at Faye.

"Udo…" he started off slowly in a very scary and cold voice…

"Yea?" she responds innocently, turning to him and trying to look innocent and alluring

"Did you just say that you would call the children of a girl that you call a bitch, bastards?" he asked her, trying to control his anger when he had said the word '_bastard'_

"Yea, so?"

He starts to walk towards her slowly and continues…

"Well this morning, do you remember if you called anyone a bitch?"

"Well yea, I called Kinomoto a bitch this morning…why do you ask?"

"Think about it Udo put the pieces together. Think about what Sakura asked you before and don't you ever call her a bitch again" he says slowly and walks back to were Sakura was sitting with Keitaro and Akito. While he had been 'talking' to Faye, both Keitaro and Akito got tired so they decided to sit down with Sakura and also to keep an eye to see if any of the guys were bothering her in any way.

When he got to Sakura, he saw that she has Ying Fa in her arms. He went up to Akito and took Xiao Lang out of his arms. He then sits next to Sakura and they both just sat there waiting for Faye to work it out.

Faye was just standing there staring at both Sakura and Syaoran and it finally clicked…after like what? 10 minutes.

"THOSE KIDS ARE KINOMOTO'S" she screamed

Sakura and Syaoran both glared at her after she screamed because after she did the twins had started to whimper because they were starting to get scared. The whole class was shocked at hearing this, so they started to ask her if it were true. Akito and Keitaro were starting to get pissed because these people couldn't mind their own business and they were also annoying their little sister, so they screamed out in unison…

"SHUT UP!!"

Luckily the teacher had left after he had said that they weren't going to have classes today because if he were, they would be in deep shit right now. Everyone was staring at Akito and Keitaro

"Geez all of you are so annoying, can't you mind your own business and stay away from out brother and sister???" Akito yelled out

"What we just wanted to know if the children were hers" one of the guys in the class said

"FINE! I'll tell you if that will get all of you off our backs," Syaoran finally said "these are Xiao Lang and Ying Fa, they are twins. They are also our kids...Ours, meaning mine and Sakura's…happy?"

There was total silence in the classroom…that was until

"I knew this morning when you walked into the school that you were a bitch and I was right," she boasted proudly as if she had done something extraordinary "you're a little bitch that likes to go around sleeping with as many people as you can…" she added and smirked as if she were right

Syaoran, Akito and Keitaro were all pissed…no…beyond pissed, they didn't like it that Faye had called Sakura a bitch once again…

Syaoran stepped forwards and put his right hand up indicating to Akito and Keitaro to stay back and he would take care of this. He then walked up to Faye and gave her a hard and loud slap across her right cheek.

She fell to the ground with a loud –thump- she then looks up and stares at Syaoran in fear

"Don't you ever call my fiancée, the mother of my children, and the love of my life a bitch ever again, Got it? And also don't you dare call my kids bastards ever again. Got it?" he asked her in a menacingly scary voice.

"uhhh?...ummm uh huh.." was her reply

Syaoran was about to yell at her again but the lunch bell went. So he turned back to Sakura and got Xiao Lang, they both including Akito and Keitaro walked outside to a cherry blossom tree and sat underneath.

When they were all comfortable, Sakura said…

"Keitaro, Akito…I think you guys should go home and rest. You guys are always up and feeding the twins in the morning as well as during the middle of the nights. You two should go and have a rest and take advantage of the peace and quiet."

"Yea, you guys are also up…we really appreciate it but we feel really guilty having you two always getting up and feeding the twins, even though we tell you guys not to and that we could do it." Syaoran added

"Its okay, we already told you guys that…but I am a little tired…" Keitaro says and yawns

"Yea me too, maybe we should take advantage of the peace and quiet and go home and sleep for a bit. We haven't had a good night sleep in ages…" Akito adds

"Yea I think we should...Okay let's go then" Keitaro says

"Okay let's go"

They both stand up and turn to look at both Syaoran and Sakura

"Okay…see you guys after school, have fun" they both said in unison

"Okay…bye, have fun and rest" Sakura told them

"Yea, go and rest" Syaoran adds

And with that both Keitaro and Akito turns around and starts to walk to their motorcycles. They both hopped on their own motorcycle and drove off.

Both Syaoran and Sakura spent the rest of the day under the cherry blossom tree watching their kids doze off and after they have woken up from their sleep they would play with each other ignoring the stares that they were getting from the other students at the school. They knew that by now the news about them being engaged and having kids.

Once the bell went indicating that school has ended, they both walked to Syaoran's car and put the twins safely in the back seat in their seats and made sure that the belts were adjusted properly. When everything was in order they both hopped into the care and started on their journey home. It was a quite journey home until the twins starting crying for no apparent reason…

"Come on honey…what's wrong?" Sakura asks her twins, trying to stop them from crying so that they wouldn't distract Syaoran driving.

"Maybe…maybe something's wrong…"Syaoran says slowl. Sakura turns to look at him

"What could be wrong?" she asks him

"I don't know…but were going to find out when we get home. I have a bad feeling something happened to Akito and Keitaro…"

"No…"she whispers quietly

When they got home, nothing looked different. They got the twins out of the back seat and started to walk up towards the front door. Syaoran opened the front door and they both walked in to find both Akito and Keitaro on the floor unconscious….

"AKITO!"

"KEITARO!"

**To be continued

* * *

**

Well I hope you like this chapter….please review once you have read this chapter, iw ould really like to know what you guys think of the story so far


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, been kind of busy with school and everything. Well here's the next chapter, hope u guys like it.

* * *

**recap**

When they got home, nothing looked different. They got the twins out of the back seat and started to walk up towards the front door. Syaoran opened the front door and they both walked in to find both Akito and Keitaro on the floor unconscious….

"AKITO!"

"KEITARO!"

**Chapter 3**

Both Sakura and Syaoran ran up to Akito and Keitaro with the twins in their arms. When they got up to them,

"Sakura, take the twins and put them in the living while I carry them into the living room as well and place them on the couch"

"Ok"

So them Sakura took the twins in her arms and carried them into the living and waited for Syaoran to come in with Akito and Keitaro. First he carried Keitaro in and placed him on one of the long couch and quickly went out to get Akito, he then came back with Akito and placed him on the other long couch.

Sakura then went to the kitchen and got two wet cloths to wipe both Akito's and Keitaro's faces while Syaoran went and called Wei, their personal doctor and friend.

"Hey Wei, can you come over as quick as you can?"

"Yea, sure. What's wrong?"

"Sakura and I found both Akito and Keitaro on the floor unconscious. We just want to make sure their ok"

"Ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes, I'm nearly home"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

After Syaoran hung up he then called Meiling and told her to come home quickly and get the others.

Then he went back to see how Akito and Keitaro are. When he came back into the living room he saw that Keitaro had already woken up but Akito was still unconscious.

"Hey how are you?" he asked Keitaro

"Ok, but I still have a slight headache"

"What Happened?"

-Sigh- "Well on our way home…

**Flashback**

"This is going to be great, I get to sleep!!" Akito said happily

"Yea, I haven't had a nice sleep in…well, ages"

"Hey Keitaro, I think someone is following us" Akito whispers quietly so only Keitaro can hear

"Yea, I noticed as well. Just pretend you didn't notice and we'll see what their up to, they could be a bunch of kids or something"

"Ok"

So they just continued walking home, everything was fine until…

A small dagger was flying towards Keitaro from behind; luckily he sensed it and dodged it in time before it pierced into his back near his right shoulder blade. After he dodged the dagger a group of people jump out from nearly every corner and started to surround them.

"Are you the leaders of the Wolves?" the leader of the group of people that ambushed them asked

"What is it to you?" Akito asked

"Just answer the damn question with an answer not with a question" the leader spoke with an irritated voice

"Why don't you tell us who you guys are first?" Keitaro asked

"Oh, and thanks for the _present_!" Keitaro added sarcastically referring to the dagger that was targeting his back just a few second before.

"We don't answer question, and if you don't answer our question. Well you wouldn't want to know.."

"Well, let's see them" Kietaro said

"Alright them, you two leave me no choice" the leader said furiously

"Of course you have a choice; you're just too stupid to think of other possibilities…." Akito said in a teasing manner, even though they are in situation to tease the other group considering they are surrounded by them.

"Don't think you're so funny, everyone get them!"

The group of people started in move in towards Akito and Keitaroand started to attack them. Seeing this Akito used Keitaro's shoulders as a support and lifted his legs into the air and started to kick more then half the people to the ground. With the people that were remaining, Keitaro started to fight them. He nearly knocked them all unconscious when one sneaked up behind him and hit his lig, just below his knee cap with a large stick. Keitaro fell to the floor and turned around to see the guy that had hit him under the knee was knocked unconscious by Akito, he had hit the guy across the head when the guy wasn't looking.

There were still some that weren't knocked unconscious yet, so Keitaro tried to stand up it was hard considering his right leg was injured but he forced himself to get up so he could help Akito. Akito was fighting two of the guys when a third one up to him from behind and tried to stab him in the arm, he luckily dodged the knife and kicked the knife out of the guys hand. When the knife was gone Akito kicked the guy really hard in the stomach causing him to fall and fall unconscious. When he turned around, one of the guys had picked up a bat and hit his right leg also just below his knee cap like Keitaro, causing him to fall to the floor. When he fell the guy was going to hit him on the head with the bat, fortunately Keitaro had gotten there in tme to stop him by hitting him real hard between the base of his neck and his neck.

When all the guys were knocked unconscious, Keitaro helped Akito up and slowly went to one of the guys and checked them to see who they were. Both Akito and Keitaro were limping. When Keitaro lift one of the guy's shirts he saw a tattoo of a snake that was between the guys shoulder blades. Identifying them as the Snakes.

"Let's go home, before someone comes and sees" Akito said

"Ok let's go"

So them they both started to walk home, they were really weak considering they both were fighting furiously and continuously for a really long time and also they were both injured on their right leg just below the knee. When they finally got home and went through the front door and closed it. They tried to walk towards the living room to rest but they had no more energy and couldn't make it to the living room.

Then everything went black and they both fell unconscious….

**End of Flashback**

"And that's what happened…"

"SHIT, the Snakes are looking for us" Syaoran cursed

"Hmmm?" Akito had finally woken up

"How are you?" Syaoran asked him

"I'm ok"

They hadn't noticed it but while Sakura was cleaning and wiping Akito's face she well asleep and the twins were just sitting next to her and playing with their toys.

"I guess she's tired" Syaoran said.

"Yea" both Akito and Keitaro replied

So then Syaoran went to Sakura nad picked her up and took her to her room so she could continue sleeping. When he came back to the living room, Meiling, Jamie her boyfriend, Chiharu, Takashi her boyfriend, Rika, Terada her fiancée (I don't want to use his first name cause its too long), Naoko, and Mika her boyfriend were all here and also Wei was here and was checking up on both AKito and Keitaro.

Wei then stood up,

"Nothing's wrong, they just broke their right leg. So they have to keep of their right leg for about a week and a half and it should be fine. It's not that bad so they could even recover before then"

"Ok that's good, Sakura's sleeping. I don't know what wrong but lately she seems to get tired easily so can you go and check up on her?" Syaoran asks Wei

"Sure" and leaves for Syaoran and Skaura's room to check up on Sakura

Then Syaoran turns to the rest of the gang.

"So do you guys all know what happened?" he asks them

"Yep" they all replied

"Ok then, we have to think of a plan in case something like this happens again"

"But what do you think they are planning?" Meiling asks

"I don't know but they could be after Sakura and I to finish off what they started two years ago…" Syaoran says

"Ok, that's not good" Takashi says

"Ok then this is how it is, girls if you go any where you have to have one of the guys with you no matter what in case this happens again. Never go anywhere alone and if anyone were to go anywhere they have to go in pairs. Even with you guys, if you're going to go anywhere go with someone. I don't want something like this to happen again."

"Alright" everyone replied

Then Wei walked into the living room with a huge grin

"Well. Is there anything wrong with Sakura?" Syaoran asks worried

"Nope nothing is wrong except….."

"Except what? Hurry up spit it out!"

"Well, except she's pregnant!" he says happily

"WHAT!!" everyone yells happily, totally forgetting about the incident that happened earlier today

"Ohhhh….Syaoran been busy huh?" the girls all said at once

"Yea, Syaoran been having fun lately?" the guys all teased him

Both Chiharu and Rika picked Ying Fa and Xiao Lang up,

"Weren't these two enough?" they both asked at the same time and started giggling

Syaoran was blushing like mad with all his friends teasing him; he tries to ignore them and went up to his room to check up on Sakura…

He walks into the room to see that Sakura had just woken up; he walked up to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back with a huge grin…

"I guess we found out why you were tired all the time lately, huh?" Syaoran asked happily

"yea" she replies with a smile

Then she lost her smile because she started to feel sick and everything that she had for lunch was trying to make a second appearance today. She quickly get out of bed and ran for the bathroom and to the toilet to throw up…

Syaoran followed her and helped her hold her hair for her and started to pat and rub her back to make her feel better.

-Sigh- "Even though I'm happy about the pregnancy…its going to be a very tiring 9 months"

**To be continued

* * *

**

Well I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please review and tell me if you like it or not


End file.
